Blackjack, also known as "21" is popular and has been played in casinos for many years. The rules of the game of Blackjack are well known to those skilled in the art.
The rules, with a few exceptions, are fairly universal. Some alternate rules of the basic Blackjack game require the dealer to hit a soft 17 (a hand count according to the rules of Blackjack of 17 including an Ace which counts as one or eleven), limit the hand counts to which a player can double down to ten or eleven, and limit the number of times a hand can be split are but a few examples. These alternate or modified rules are well known as well.
Recently, Blackjack-like games such as SPANISH 21.RTM. described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,888 issued Apr. 1, 1997 to Lofink et al the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, have been created. Some of these games include the feature of an additional or side wager to fund and participate in a jackpot feature for the game based upon the player's hand. In these games the side wager is optional and is not mandatory
As hereinafter used, the term Blackjack or Blackjack-like or Blackjack-style game refers not only to the basic Blackjack game with its variations but also the aforementioned and other games which are like Blackjack.
Other variations include that described in Le Vasseur U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,789 where a player can play a single hand against multiple dealer's hands and String U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,705 where a player can elect to wager upon whether the player or dealer will obtain a winning hand.
These Blackjack games are banked by the house (e.g. casino). This means that the player is playing against the dealer who represents the house. Wagers are paid to a player having a winning outcome by the dealer (the "house") and losing wagers are collected by the dealer for the house. Further nearly all winning outcomes are paid at even money, i.e. 1:1, except for a Blackjack (an Ace with a ten value card) which typically pays 3:2.
In contrast to Blackjack, the game of Poker and its variations is a contest between the players with the highest ranking hand winning the pooled wagers (often referred to as the "pot"), less a levy or "rake" taken by the house dealer for hosting the game. Unlike Blackjack the game of Poker generates social interplay in the form of friendly or not so friendly rivalry, humor, banter and by play between the players which contributes to the excitement of the game.
It is an object of the method of the present invention to inject the excitement associated with Poker into the game of Blackjack.
It is a further object of the method of the present invention to increase the revenue received by the casino for Blackjack.